Rhesus monkeys have been trained to self-administer alcohol intravenously. The work proposed here involves three projects which should determine: 1) the effect of tolerance to alcohol on the reinforcing property of alcohol; 2) the effect of alcohol withdrawal on the motivation to take alcohol; and 3) the effect of alcohol and other CNS depressants on behavior maintained on a multiple schedule by food and intravenous alcohol.